


Just a Dream

by idlewriter



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Felix has a nightmare about Chan, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Felix is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, Prompt Fic, that's as specific as it gets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlewriter/pseuds/idlewriter
Summary: does it come as a surprise that i'm back with more chanlix?no? ok. i hope you enjoy it!





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> does it come as a surprise that i'm back with more chanlix?  
> no? ok. i hope you enjoy it!

Felix jolts from his sleep, his eyes flying open. The room is pitch-black, and the only thing he can hear is the sound of his heart beating frantically inside his chest, and blood rushing through his ears. His mouth is dry, and his eyes are wet with tears. There’s a sheen of sweat covering his body and he feels so incredibly lightheaded it makes him nauseous.

He tries to calm himself down by breathing in and out deeply, running a hand through his hair and telling himself that it was “just a bad dream”. However, none of it seem to work as his throat tightens even more. He gets up on wobbly feet, doesn’t care about how much noise it is he is probably making as he stumbles towards the door; he has to see him, make sure that he is okay.

His self-reassurance doesn’t cut it, not at all.

 

He slips into Chan’s room rather quietly, just in case the older boy is sleeping. And the amount of relief that washes through his body is almost indescribable when he sees that Chan is still awake and on his phone. Very much alive and breathing. Tears are running down his cheeks now, but he doesn’t even notice it, not before Chan looks up at him with a rather confused look, that turns into one of concern when he notices the tears that sparkle on Felix’s face in the dim lit room.

“I had- I had a nightmare about you and I-I just wanted to make sure you’re okay” blurts Felix before Chan even has a chance to ask him what’s wrong. His breath is hitching, and the tears just won’t stop no matter how hard he presses his palms against his closed eyelids, he has seen him now, so why won’t the tears stop running?

“Come here” Chan says softly and scoots over to one side of his bed, patting the mattress for emphasis. He can clearly see that the nightmare has managed to shake him up pretty bad, and he doesn’t want him to leave while he is still crying. He wants to make sure that _he_ is okay.

Felix shuffles towards the bed and sits down, looking away from Chan in embarrassment as he wipes at his face, it’s not every day that he cries over silly nightmares. Chan doesn’t think of it lightly though and wraps his arms around Felix to pull him to his chest, resting his chin on top of his head. He can feel Felix’s hands sneak around his waist to hug him back, and Chan sways them gently as he runs his finger through the short hair at the back of Felix’s neck. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always” he whispers, smiling weakly when Felix nods and hugs him a little tighter.

 

“Do you want me to leave?” Felix asks after a while. He has stopped crying now and the tears that previously ran down his cheeks had all been brushed away by Chan’s fingers. A part of him doesn’t want to leave, just wants to sit there in Chan's arms for all eternity, but another part of him doesn’t want to be a potential bother and leave him alone if that is what he wants. Chan however, almost scoffs at the question and pulls away from the hug only to slip underneath the covers on the bed, his eyes landing on Felix’s curious ones. “Sleep here tonight.” It sounds more like a demand than anything else, and Felix can feel his heart skip a beat at the thought.

It doesn’t take long for Chan’s eyes to close and for Felix’s to start growing heavy. However, as much as he wants to sleep, he forces himself to stay awake. He forces himself to stay awake for a little bit longer so he can run his eyes over Chan’s face. It’s not often he gets to see him so closely, and so he pushes all thoughts about sleep to the back of his head and lets his eyes roam his face, taking in each and every detail. A smile plays on Felix’s lips for a brief moment, but it fades quickly and is replaced by a frown.

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” It’s a quiet whisper and he doesn’t really think too much of the choice of words when they slip past his lips, not before Chan’s eyes flutter open and meets his longing gaze. Felix freezes in his place and opens his mouth to retort only to close his mouth again, doing the action over and over again until he gives up and moves to get up, embarrassment washing over him like a tidal wave. Chan takes a hold of his arm and holds him down though, quirking a brow at him in confusion.

“Why… Why are you terrified?” Felix is thrown off by the question, the genuine curiosity in Chan’s voice making his mind go haywire. Felix only blinks at him, seemingly at a loss of words until Chan brushes his hand up to his shoulder, giving a light squeeze.

“I shouldn’t be in love with you” It sounds more like a question than a statement and he is almost sure his mind is playing games on him when Chan flashes him a tired smile.

“I- “

“Kiss me.”

Felix pauses for the second time, staring up at Chan with wide eyes and an open mouth. The latter looks at him in such a tender way, it makes Felix feel weak. Always has. Nothing more than a breathy “what” manages to escape his lips, and then Chan suddenly pushes himself up on his elbow, leaning over and down close; so close that their breaths mingle together.

Felix places a hand on his chest as if he is trying to get some control of the situation, and exhales shakily at the proximity. If all the lights in the room had been on, he would have been able to count Chan’s eyelashes, that he is sure of. It makes his head spin, does almost make him lightheaded for the second time that night, and it makes him wonder if he is still trapped in a dream.

“Can I?” Chan asks in a whisper, his breath fanning over Felix’s lips and cheek, sending shivers down the boy’s spine. Felix replies by closing his eyes, because he doesn’t trust his own voice, not when the actual love of his life is so, so close.

This _has_ to be a dream.

Chan smiles at the action and cups his jaw, running his thumb over what he can only imagine is a pink tinted cheek. He watches as Felix’s knits his eyebrows together and it makes him want to chuckle, but he refrains from doing so in case Felix ends up feeling ridiculed. He kisses him softly instead, smiling into it when Felix kisses back somewhat shyly.

The hand resting against his chest moves up to his neck when he pulls away from the kiss. He opens his eyes meeting Felix’s half-lidded ones, and he swears he can see the galaxy in his eyes; stars twinkling at him through his brown irises, so brightly and so breathtakingly beautiful.

“I am so very much in love with you too” Chan whispers, nose-nudging his cheek in a playful manner before he leans back down to press another kiss to Felix’s mouth. The feeling of arms circling his neck making goosebumps prickle over his skin. The kiss is slow but does quickly turn into more than just a kiss. His confession seems to have sparked newfound confidence and desperation in Felix’s actions, making him a little more eager to kiss him back.

Chan moves so that he is lying half on top of Felix and moves his hand from Felix’s neck down to his waist, rubbing circles into his side. The latter gasps at the feeling and squirms, melting down into the mattress when Chan emits a quiet laugh against his lips. He wraps Felix leg around his side and slides his arm underneath his back before he flips their positions, so that Felix is laying on top of him instead. Felix pushes himself up the slightest to sit up on Chan’s stomach, but does quickly sink back down when Chan cups his face and pulls him down for another deep kiss.

Felix’s hands settle on the base of Chan’s neck and he can feel warm hands running over his thighs, before looping around his body to rest on his lower back. Chan licks his way into Felix’s mouth slowly; nipping at his lips every now and then, and it makes the latter whimper, the sensation dizzying.

After a while they hesitantly pull away from the kiss, breathing heavy and their eyes still closed. Felix can feel lips ghost over his own lips and cheek, and he all but melts into Chan’s body when they press against his neck wetly. He goes lax in his arms and lolls his head to the side to give him more access, shuddering when he can feel him bruise his skin.

Another kiss is placed on his lips before Chan lets his head fall back down into the pillows, a tired, yet very big smile plastered on his lips. “If this is a dream I’m going to cry” Felix mutters against the skin of Chan’s neck after a few moments, and the latter chuckles as he runs a hand through his hair. “If this is a dream I’m going to cry too.”

 

Felix wakes up, his arms and legs tangled with sheets and another, warm body. He huffs out in frustration as he tries to get loose, only to suddenly freeze, his eyes wide. He clasps a hand over his neck and looks up and over his shoulder only to meet Chan’s amused gaze.

“It wasn’t a dream?” It comes out as a hushed whisper and Chan chuckles as he shakes his head. “Do you see me crying?”

Felix turns so he can face him, disbelief in his eyes. “The bruise is also pretty dark now, so yeah. Not a dream”. Felix flushes at the reminder, hiding his face behind his hands. How is he going to keep that covered up from the rest of the members until it has faded?

“Come here” Chan laughs and pulls him back into his chest, hugging him tightly as he presses his lips to his temple. “You may have the bruise, but I created it. If they find out, I will be going down with you.” Felix snorts at the speech and rolls his eyes. “ _Wow_ , what a romantic.”

“Shh, you love it."


End file.
